Blades of Chaos
"As for Kratos, no mere sword and shield would befit the newest servant of the God of War.'' The Blades of Chaos, forged in the foulest depths of Hades. O nce attached, the blades remained so, chained and seared to the flesh, a part of the bearer's body, a permanent reminder of Kratos' pledge."'' '- Gaia'' The '''Blades of Chaos are Kratos' main weapons in both God of War and God of War: Chains of Olympus. They are given to him by Ares the God of War, when Kratos pledges himself as his servant. They're a pair of curved blades attached to chains seared to his forearms, giving him the ability to swing them at a great distance. They become engulfed in flames when used, but cool down when hung on Kratos' back. Kratos loses the blades in his final battle with Ares, when Ares strips him of his powers, and brutally rips the Blades right off his arms. They are replaced by the very similar Blades of Athena after Kratos kills Ares. According to the European PlayStation Blog, they will be used in the upcoming PSP title, God of War: Ghost of Sparta, which seems highly unlikely due to the fact that Ghost of Sparta takes place between God of War and God of War II, and the Blades of Chaos were lost to Ares in God of War, subsequently being replaced by the Blades of Athena. It is possible that this information is incorrect, and they meant to say the Blades of Athena. Orb Costs (God of War) *'Level 1' - n/a *'Level 2' - 1,500 Orbs *'Level 3' - 2,250 Orbs *'Level 4' - 3,750 Orbs *'Level 5' - 9,000 Orbs Orb Costs (God of War: Chains of Olympus) *'Level 1' - n/a *'Level 2' - 2,650 Orbs *'Level 3' - 4,850 Orbs *'Level 4' - 8,750 Orbs *'Level 5' - 11,250 Orbs Attacks (God of War) Level 1 *'Icarus Lift (Air)' - While in the air, press X to gain more height. X, X *'Ascension' - Hold triangle to launch enemies and Kratos into the air. Hold triangle *'Orion's Harpoon' - Launch an enemy and tap circle to slam them back to the ground. Tap circle *'Hades' Reverse' - Tap L1 just before an enemy's attack connects to parry. Tap L1 *'Plume of Prometheus' - A quick and powerful combo ending in a fiery finish. square, square, triangle Level 2 *'Greater Damage' *'Apollo's Ascension' - Simultaneously launches Kratos and enemies into the air. Hold L1 + X *'Apollo's Offensive (Air)' - Slam enemies back to the ground with this powerful attack. Hold L1 + X *'Hermes Rush' - Ground dash attack. R1 *'Hermes Stomp (Air)' - Air attack that drives Kratos quickly to the ground. R1 Rage of the Gods unlocked. Level 3 *'Greater Damage' *'Cyclone of Chaos' - 360 spin attack. Hold L1 + square *'Cyclone of Chaos (Air)' - 360 spin attack in the air. Hold L1 + square *'Spirit of Hercules' - Powerful but slow combo. triangle, triangle, triangle *'Valor of Hercules' - Powerful but slow combo. triangle, triangle, square *'Hades Revenge' - Use this attack after parrying your foe. square or triangle or R1 Level 4 *'Greater Damage' *'Rising Helios' - Multi hit attack that targets a single enemy. Hold L1 + triangle *'Falling Helios (Air)' - Multi hit air attack that targets a single enemy. Hold L1 + triangle *'Hermes Fury' - Multi hit dash attack. R1, R1, R1 *'Achilles' Flip' - While Evading, press X to attack. Right Analog Stick + X Tempest of the Fates unlocked. see Rage of the Gods Level 5 *'Greater Damage *'Lance of the Furies' - Continue to hold circle for an even greater attack. '''''Hold L1 + circle *'Lance of the Furies (Air)' - In air continue to hold circle for an even greater attack. Hold L1 + circle *'Might of Hercules' - Hold square during combo to unleash powerful attack. square, hold square Athena's Blessing '''unlocked. ''see Rage of the Gods Attacks (God of War: Chains of Olympus) Level 1 *'Icarus Lift (Air) - While in the air, press X to gain more height. X *'Hyperion Ascension' - Hold triangle to launch enemies and jump into the air. Hold triangle *'Orion's Harpoon' - Press circle while enemy is airborne to slam them back to the ground. circle *'Plume of Prometheus' - A quick and powerful combo ending in a fiery finish. square, square, triangle Level 2 *'Cyclone of Chaos' - Rapidly swing your blades, hitting all surrounding enemies multiple times. Hold L + square *'Cyclone of Chaos (Air)' - While airborne, rapidly swing your blades, hitting all surrounding enemies multiple times. Hold L + square Level 3 *'Spirit of Hercules' - A powerful but slow multiple hit combo with an explosive finish that launches enemies into the air. triangle, triangle, triangle *'Valor of Hercules' - A powerful but slow multiple hit combo that sends enemies flying back. triangle, triangle, square *'Hyperion Might' - Hold square to slash your blades in an arc. Hold square Level 4 *'Rampage of the Furies' - Focus your rage on one enemy with this multiple hit attack.Hold L + circle *'Rampage of the Furies (Air)' - Quickly swing your blades in this multiple hit aerial attack. Hold L + circle *'Hermes Rush (Evading)' - While evading, hold square to slam your shoulder into an enemy. Hold square *'Athena's Rise (Evading)' - While Evading, hold triangle to deliver an uppercut to launch enemies. Hold triangle Level 5 *'Tartarus Rage' - Swing your blades down onto multiple enemies, launching them into the air. Hold L + triangle *'Tartarus Rage (Air)' - While airborne, rain down multiple attacks and land with an explosive finish, launching enemies. Hold L + triangle Trivia *The Blades of Athena gain the same red flame as the Blades of Chaos when they reach Level 5. *The Blades of Chaos are the only primary weapon Kratos wielded in the game that was not given by Athena. *These blades do have a demonic red-orange pattern on them in-game but in cut-scenes they don't have. *The Blades of Chaos also secretly appear in specific scenes in God of War II and God of War III. Category:Items Category:Kratos' Weapons Category:God of War Category:God of War:Chains of Olympus